Movie Night Remix
by Breyton2009
Summary: Au. first attempt for a crossover. just a random one shot. just read and you'll see why. couple pairings: Phoebe/Billie, Paige/Kyle, Piper/Leo, Beca/Chloe


A/N: I wrote this months ago. mistakes are mine. I decided to do a crossover with Pitch perfect and Charmed. Just read and you'll see why.

summary: Every friday in the Manor house its movie night. Its paige's turn what will she choose?

Pairings: Phoebe/ Billie, Piper/Leo, Paige/Kyle, beca/chloe

disclaimer: I do not own them obviously!

Every friday night each couple would decide which movie that would watch that night. It just so happens to be Paige's turn.

"So the movie I'm picking is Pitch Perfect!" Paige announces excitedly.

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Billie who just so happens to love the movie just as much as Paige does. They didn't understand why Paige and Billie loved the movie, but it could because of their whitelighter/charge bond.

"Oh come on Paige we watched that already last week when Billie picked it out." Piper complaiins. "Pick something else anything but that movie." She pleads looking to Phoebe for help.

"I don't get why you and Billie love this movie so much, it sucks!" Phoebe admits turns to Billie. "Sorry but it does."

Paige and Billie looked offended.

"Oh come on it doesn't! Beca is hot!" Billie says defending Paige's movie choice.

Paige nods her head in agreement. "So is Chloe." turns to Kyle. "You agree don't you?"

"Yeah." Kyle admits. "Babe I didn't realize you swung that way."

Paige rolls her eyes. "I don't, but Chloe I would."

"Oh my god!" Piper says pretending to sound shocked. "Okay, okay just put it in, I have to admit they are pretty hot."

Now it was Phoebe's turn to be shocked, but she wasn't pretending to be shocked. "Piper!"

"What?! You can't say they are not hot. I may be straight, but I know hot when I see it." She says with a wink to her husband who was sitting next to her, he blushes.

Leo and Kyle just watch and listen.

"See babe it really doesn't suck." Billie nudges her girlfriend with a wink than turns back to Piper. "Sooo will you both admit you like the movie?"

Paige and Billie were watching the exchanged looks between the sisters. Even Leo and Kyle were waiting eagerly to know, this whole thing was hilarious to them.

"Fine, I like it there you happy." Piper says giving in.

Everyone turned to Phoebe who still hasn't answered.

"Alright I like the movie put the darn movie on besides the shower scene is hot." Phoebe admits with a blush leans over to Billie. "By the way I have a lady jam song myself." She whispers with a wink causing Billie to blush.

"Aca-awesome!" Paige says excitedly putting the dvd in. "Lets get this show on the road shall we?"

"Aca-Yes!" Everyone shouts out turning their attention to the movie.

Meanwhile at Barden University

Beca and Chloe are having their usual hangout day. Since Beca didn't watch movies, Chloe had the brilliant idea to watch Charmed on Dvd.

"You wouldn't be against watching a tv show on dvd would you?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

"Depends what are we watching?"

"Charmed, oh my god you will love it. Its about these three sisters who are super powerful and fight demons. They're badass." Chloe explains not waiting for a response from Beca continues on. "Anyways the first three seasons have Prue, Piper and Phoebe but Prue dies at the end of season 3 so when season 4 starts we meet their long lost half sister Paige." Beca starts to stare off somewhere else. "Oh sorry lets get to it shall we?"

"About time so you must watch it alot huh?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"uh maybe." Chloe takes out a disc than turns quickly to the brunette. "YOU have never seen it?!"

"Oh I have, big Phoebe fan here, totes hot! did you know she can sing?"

"I didn't know, maybe you should invade her shower in San Fran ask her to be part of the bellas." She says with a straight face.

Beca bursts out laughing. "Just put the damn thing on Chlo."

the end.

not the most brilliant story, this is what happens when random things pop in your head.


End file.
